1994/Xenaverse
in April 1994 |Prev Year = 1993 |Next Year = 1995 }} The following events took place in the year 1994 (MCMXCIV): * January 22nd: The scroll known by the Xena Restoration Society as "Three for Godhood, the Hard Way" is renamed to "A Fistful of Dinars."Xena Scrolls Archive * February 5th : "Mad Marvin" begins translating Scroll #805-01-76905, which he translates as either "Guided Dreams" or "Dreamworker." * April 1st : Evan Constantakos finished translating the scroll "Cradle of Hope." * Late April : Ted pitches the idea of a Xena: Warrior Princess show to using a collection of Xena scrolls he inherited from his grandfather. Tapert accepts the scrolls.XWP: "The Xena Scrolls" * May 1st : Mad Marvin discovers that the Bard of Poteidaia may have been named "Gabrielle." * May 5th : Mad Marvin and Araham Hasson begin translating a scroll named "Hooves and Harlots." * May 11th : Mad Marvin determines a connection between Homer and Gabrielle. * May 18th : Dr. Hasson determines that mythology from the Xena scrolls should not yet be used by undergraduate students in their studies. * May 19th : Mad Marvin meets with Rob Tapert in Hollywood after Tapert read Marvin's thesis on Idiom Translation. Tapert brought up his idea of producing a Xena-based television show, which Marvin brought to XRS head Hasson's attention. * May 20th : Evan Constantakos finishes translating the "Titans" scroll. * May 24th : Melinda Pappas discovers a "shopping list" amongst the Xena scrolls, heavily implying that the author of the scrolls traveled with a historical Xena. * May 26th : Mad Marvin goes missing in a cave-in at the XRS excavation site. * May 28th : ** Mad Marvin discovers some more scrolls, written in Hebrew, detailing Hercules' adventures and digs his way out of the cave. He is brought to the hospital to be treated for dehydration. ** Evan Constantakos discovers a scroll detailing Xena's battle against Callisto and the first mention of a figure named Joxer. * May 29th : Rob Tapert, while on a Mediterranean fishing trip, visits Dr. Hasson in Macedonia. He surprises the XRS team when he asks them to translate a slew of Greek scrolls he owns that are soon determined to be more Xena scrolls. * May 30th : It's determined that the Xena scrolls are forgeries. A Peer Review is published detailing the reasons why. * June 9th : Mad Marvin disagrees with the review board's findings and proposes a counter review based on signs in the scrolls he believe show they were not forgeries. * July 1st : The XRS receives funding in exchange for giving the right to translate the Hebrew Xena Scrolls to a Tel Aviv university. * July 3rd : Evan Constantakos translates a scroll detailing the Amazons and Xena's death. He is unsure if it is the final scroll or not. * August 10th : Araham Hasson compiles a new review board and begins attempts at sorting the timeline of the Xena scrolls. * August 13th : A newly translated scroll reveals the name of Julius Caesar. This information derails much of the XRS's attempts at proving the validity of the Xena scrolls. * September 16th: The movie Timecop is released by Renaissance Pictures. Background information References Category:Timeline